Under the Cold Stars
by Kethryn
Summary: Sumiko, a young Yoshiwara courtesan, is recruited as a spy for the Kiheitai within the Harusame fleet. Espionage and intrigue abound, while an unusual romance blossoms. This is also the story of how Kamui claws his way to the top of Harusame. (Bansai/OC) (No Kamui ship unless you count his lust for power)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fic takes place before the first Yoshiwara arc. Housen is still Night King, Kamui isn't the captain of the Harusame's Seventh Division yet. The Kiheitai is still working out an alliance with Harusame. Also, Kamui's a main character in this, but there's no Kamui romance. He isn't interested in stuff like that, in my opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Dangerous Proposition**

"Is it true that Sumiko-chan is called for at last?"

The girl in question, the courtesan-in-training Sumiko, opened her mouth to answer, but her attendant shushed her. "Keep still while we're painting your face, dear." She was applying the white face paint to Sumiko's skin.

"Lady Kikuyu has requested her presence at a formal meeting," the attendant continued, answering the questioner.

"A formal meeting with a gentleman?" pressed the questioner, whose name was Chiyo.

"Perhaps," replied Sumiko's attendant, not elaborating any further.

"Some people have all the luck in the world," observed Chiyo.

Chiyo was a friend of Sumiko's, a fellow courtesan in this elite Yoshiwara establishment. But Chiyo had been working as a courtesan since she was fifteen, entertaining clients at dinner and in bed. Sumiko, on the other hand, was cut out for greater things.

Years ago, one of the great courtesans of Yoshiwara, the lady Kikuyu, had selected Sumiko as her protege and was training Sumiko to follow in her path. At age nineteen, Sumiko was trained in all the arts of a courtesan. She played the shamisen for lady Kikuyu's feasts and carried on witty conversations with guests, but she had never been sent to serve a client in a more intimate fashion. It was well known that Kikuyu was searching for a powerful and elite patron for Sumiko, a man who would pay a near fortune for her charms. Until then, Sumiko could wait.

That this meeting might be with such an eligible patron had occurred to Sumiko as well as her friend. Underneath her calm, still expression, Sumiko was terrified. She had no doubt she could charm the client, but to be bedded by some old, ugly lecherer . . . she had nightmares about the patron she might end up with. A handsome young man would be better, but she couldn't expect everything.

_Please, please don't let him be over forty. At least that. Please._

* * *

In another room nearby, Kawakami Bansai was in deep conversation with a long-time acquaintance of his: the eminent courtesan, Kikuyu. Their relationship was based on business. Kikuyu had been a spy for the Kiheitai for years now, passing on juicy information about Bakufu officials and celebrities which the Kiheitai could use to either asssassinate or humiliate them. But as fellow musicians, they also shared a bond which might almost be called friendship. On another day, Kikuyu would have asked him to play his shamisen for her and then played for him in turn. But today he had an urgent proposition for her and there was no time to waste on the pleasures of music.

"You understand, Bansai-sama, that the decision will have to be Sumiko's," Kikuyu said.

Bansai nodded. "That is understood. An unwilling tool would be a danger to us all, I daresay."

"But I shall give you my support," Kikuyu continued. "I cannot say that I like this plan. I would have raised her up to be a legend of Yoshiwara, like Lady Suzuran or Lady Hinowa."

Bansai bowed his head to her. "This one does not doubt it. But in return for your co-operation, you will receive the protection of the Kiheitai when Shinsuke destroys this city."

"_If _he does," said Kikuyu.

Bansai chuckled. "You are very stubborn, Lady Kikuyu. But you have decided to accept this proposition. You know very well Shinsuke's capabilities, I daresay."

"They are taking far too long to bring Sumiko in," Kikuyu complained, ignoring Bansai's last words. "I gave them instructions to skip over the ordinary preparations."

As if in answer to Kikuyu's complaint, the screen at the far side of the room slid open.

Three women stood at the entrance. Two were obviously attendants in plain clothing with unelaborate hairstyles and make-up. But the woman in the middle was a vision of Yoshiwara beauty. Her black silky hair was piled up in an elaborate style and she wore exquisite hairpins of spangled silver and pink cherry blossoms. Her face was painted pure white and her lips were cherry red. Her pink silk kimono was covered in a print of silver blossoms.

Ushered into the room by her attendants, she knelt and bowed her head to the floor to Bansai and Kikuyu. "I am called Sumiko," she introduced herself. "I am at your service."

"Nicely done, Sumiko," said Kikuyu. "Come sit with us." She waved her hand at the attendants who left the room, sliding the screen closed.

Sumiko followed her lady's instructions, sitting down at her side. Her eyes were downcast, staring at the floor. A typical well-trained Yoshiwara courtesan, as far as Bansai could see or hear. If she had Kikuyu's grace and discretion, she would be ideal for this task.

"Sumiko, this is not an ordinary gathering you've been called to," Kikuyu began. "Yoshiwara has received an extraordinary request. It is a request that might bring you fortune, but it is not without risks. I will relate the details to you, but please keep in your mind that you are completely free to reject this request."

"I understand, Lady Kikuyu," replied Sumiko quietly.

"I hope you do. Now this gentleman here is an old friend of mine. His name is Kawakami Bansai and he is a Joui shishi."

There was a slight shift in Sumiko's pose. Her body tensed at Kikuyu's words, although she kept her calm admirably. The girl's song, however, had changed from a pleasant, lilting lyric to a tense violin composition.

"In the course of my career, I have had the honor of supplying small bits of information to the Joui shishi," Kikuyu continued. "I have always intended to take you into this confidence some day, and train you to do the same. But fate seems ready to give you a much larger part, Sumiko-chan. Bansai-sama here has suggested that you might be a spy for the shishi in a different setting."

Kikuyu paused for a moment.

"The Night King Housen has received a request from one his old colleagues: an Amanto captain in the Harusame organization, for a fresh young courtesan from Yoshiwara. This captain apparently wants to experience the charms of our famous pleasure quarter for himself. Housen has asked the highest-ranking courtesans to submit a candidate. I am quite certain that you would be the finest girl submitted. None of the other ladies would part with their dearest protegees.

"Once selected, you would leave Yoshiwara, leave even this planet. You would be sent out to space to this Amanto's ship and live there as his concubine. If you please him, you will live a privileged wealthy life. And I have no doubt you _will_ please him."

"An Amanto . . . " the fear in Sumiko's voice and her music was palpable. She was obviously imagining one of the monstrous races that had invaded Japan.

"The Amanto captain is one of Housen's race," Bansai remarked. "A Yato, one of the three strongest races in the galaxy. He is a very ordinary-looking man, running a little to flabbiness, in his mid-fifties, I daresay."

This description would not entirely comfort the girl, but at least she would not live in fear of tentacles and claws.

"So if I become this Amanto's concubine, I will be spying on him for the Joui shishi, Bansai-sama?"

"You would be in a position to observe and relay essential information to the Joui organization of which this one is a member. Our organization is building up a connection to the Harusame group, a relationship of strategic convenience since the Amanto are still our enemies. An insider within the Harusame fleet would be a great advantage to us."

"If I was discovered as I spy, I would be killed on the spot."

"Or slowly tortured, I daresay. If you do accept this proposition, you must go into it with your eyes open."

"Lady Kikuyu," Sumiko turned her attention to her mentor. "Do you wish me to accept?"

Kikuyu took a while to speak. "I don't wish for you to be put in danger. And this Amanto is not the sort of patron I would have wanted for you. But the times are changing once again, Sumiko. Twenty years ago, our whole world was thrown into disorder by the coming of the Amanto. Today it seems as if this country will be under their control forever. But Bansai-sama here would tell you a different tale. He would tell you that the Bakufu and their Amanto allies are about to crumble, that this country is on the verge of fiery purge. And I ... I have chosen to believe him. Sumiko, if you wish to survive, I suggest that you do take up this mission. Ally yourself with the Kiheitai."

"The Kiheitai?" Sumiko asked.

"The Kiheitai is the organization this one represents," explained Bansai. "Our leader Takasugi Shinsuke has fought the Amanto for ten long years. Lady Kikuyu has spoken the truth. Edo _will_ be destroyed soon. This country has to die so that a new better one can be reborn. If you take up this mission for the Kiheitai, you will not be forgotten, Sumiko-san. You will be on our side when we achieve victory."

Sumiko was silent, but the roiling strains of her music told another story. There was great emotional upheaval in her mind.

At last she looked up, though, so he could see her large, dark eyes at last.

"I accept your proposition, Bansai-sama. I will do my best to be of service to the Kiheitai."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this so far. It's not going to be a straightforward, pleasant romance, but a tangled story of intrigue and power plays. With some romance, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AL19: Thanks a lot for the nice review. I actually don't mind Yato/Human pairings because as far as I'm concerned, the Yato in Gintama are pretty much just human beings who happen to live in space and are stronger. However, this fic is about a girl who's being given as a "gift" to a Yato pirate, so that's pretty icky. This isn't a tragedy, though. Not in the end. **

**Chapter Two: Like A Lamb To The Slaughter**

Once Sumiko had accepted his proposition, Bansai had left almost immediately and Lady Kikuyu had set about preparing Sumiko for her new role.

Just as Kikuyu had predicted, Sumiko was quickly accepted as the best candidate for the position. A couple days later, Kikuyu escorted her to the headquarters of the Night King himself, where they waited for nearly three hours before Housen had time to see them.

The wiry old Amanto only glanced over Sumiko before giving his approval.

"She's Kikuyu's pupil," he told an assistant. "She'll make a fine gift. Kouto had better show his gratitude for this favor."

Then they were dismissed.

Soon after the interview, a message arrived that a Harusame representative would be coming to pick up Sumiko five days from now. The message added that Sumiko should be sent off with as magnificent a wardrobe as could be produced within five days. All expenses would be paid for by the Night King The message was also accompanied by a chest of precious jewelry to go with Sumiko.

"You'll look like a princess in a fairy-tale." Sumiko's friend Chiyo sighed, after they'd tried some of the jewelry on for fun.

Sumiko shrugged. "I'm just a bribe to this Amanto pirate. Housen sends gifts and money to Harusame so they don't get too involved in Yoshiwara business."

"Well maybe this Amanto will fall madly in love with you," said Chiyo optimistically.

"Ugh." Sumiko heaved a sigh. "I guess it'd be better if he did, since I have to sleep with him anyway. Chiyo, how do you bear it when you can't stand your client touching you?"

"I imagine I'm somewhere else, with _someone_ else," said Chiyo promptly.

"I'll keep that tip in mind," said Sumiko.

She hadn't told Chiyo about her real mission. Kikuyu and Bansai had sworn Sumiko to secrecy about that. Only one other person would know about her connection to the Kiheitai: the older woman whom Kikuyu had selected to be Sumiko's chaperone and attendant.

This woman's name was Kotsune and she was a recently retired courtesan herself, grown too old to catch men's interest anymore. Sumiko hadn't got to know her very well yet, but her first impression was that Kotsune was bitter about being supplanted by younger women and jealous of them. She wasn't looking forward to Kotsune being her only human companion.

The evening before Sumiko was set to depart for space, Bansai returned to pay her a visit. This time, Kikuyu was out making last-minute preparations for Sumiko's journey, so Sumiko was summoned to a private audience with him.

Sumiko felt self-conscious as she entered and bowed. She wasn't made-up or elegantly dressed this time. She was wearing a simple yukata and her hair was pinned up with a wooden comb. But this man wasn't a client, she reminded herself. He couldn't care less how she looked today, so long as she could seduce and spy on this Amanto for him.

"Please sit down with me, Sumiko-san," Bansai greeted her. "This one has some advice for you."

Sumiko took her seat and waited for Bansai's words.

Kawakami Bansai was a strange man. He wore sunglasses inside and never took off his headphones. He spoke in an old-fashioned humble manner, referring to himself as "this one", but there was nothing really humble about him. He was a man used to being obeyed, Sumiko had concluded.

"Once you are with Harusame, this one will make contact with you," Bansai explained. "You will not initiate any contact by yourself. Do not attempt to spy on Captain Kouto or any other person. Your only task at this juncture is to establish yourself in the captain's favor."

"Yes, I understand that, Bansai-sama," Sumiko asssured him.

"The Amanto are fascinated by Japanese culture, I daresay. Even while they pretend to be superior to us. So this captain wants one of the famed Yoshiwara courtesans as a bedmate. But this one must warn you that a man's desires are fickle. You must be ready to adapt to keep his interest. It is all too likely that this captain will tire quickly of your Yoshiwara ways and put you aside or send you back home."

"What can I do if that happens?"

"Do your best, Sumiko-san. It would be better if you had more experience with men, I daresay, but this Amanto captain asked for a virgin."

Sumiko's cheeks flushed, but she said nothing.

"Lady Kikuyu has taught you all she could about the _technical _aspects, I daresay."

Sumiko nodded. In Yoshiwara, nothing was private. Since she'd been a child, she'd known all about what went on between men and women. Kikuyu had taught her so much about how to please a man that she sometimes thought her head would burst.

But it'd be a very different thing actually doing what she'd been taught.

"You already know, I daresay, that you can fascinate a man with more than your body. You're a musician," Bansai continued. "There's nothing so captivating as the music of a true artist. Remember that when you try to gain this Amanto's favor."

"What if he doesn't care for music, Bansai-sama?" she asked.

"Then he has no soul and it will be almost impossible for you to woo him over, I daresay. But that is very improbable, Sumiko-san. Even the most savage beast can be tamed with music."

"And the Amanto are the savage beasts, I suppose?"

Bansai chuckled. "You're quickly learning how to sound like a Joui shishi, I daresay."

"I hate the Amanto," she said sincerely.

"Good. But now put aside your hatred for a moment. As one fellow artist to another, this one wishes you to play for him."

Sumiko was a little surprised by the request, but she called for one of the attendants to bring in her shamisen, then settled down to play.

Bansai didn't take off his headphones to listen and with his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, she could not even tell how much he was focusing on her. But as she bent over her instrument, she poured all her feelings into the song she played. She let flow her sorrow over losing her friends and the only home she'd ever known, her fear for her life if she was discovered as a spy, the rising horror she felt at the thought of being this old Amanto's concubine. This was a sad old song, about a lover who had gone away to war and never returned. Tonight she made it her own song.

When she finished playing the song, Bansai was silent. She wondered for a moment if he'd noticed that she finished.

"Was the song to your pleasing, Bansai-sama?" she asked timidly.

"Your song would melt the coldest heart," he said. "This one wishes you could have played for a friend of his before you departed. Shinsuke would appreciate your art, I daresay. But perhaps some day you will play for him."

"Thank you, Bansai-sama," she said,

"This one is sending you into hell," he replied gently. "Do not thank me, Sumiko."

"I'm still thanking you," she insisted. "You didn't have to care at all. But you did. And if I'm really going into hell, I'm leaving one as well. Yoshiwara is already a hell. Now I know that I'm not going to stay forever in this dark hole. I'll see the stars again."

Bansai said nothing. He sat there unmoving, completely unreadable behind those dark sunglasses.

"Should I go now, Bansai-sama?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. That would be for the best, I daresay. You're leaving early tomorrow. You must have farewells to make tonight." He waved his hand and gave her permission to rise.

At the door, she said good night to him, then bowed to him again, as she'd been taught to bow to Yoshiwara's visitors.

She slid the screen of the room shut then and set off to find Chiyo. Her friend had been given the night off from her duties as a courtesan. They were going to spend their last night together sharing old memories and playing music together.

But as she walked along the corridor that led to their private quarters, she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Bansai.

Life wasn't very kind. It was bad enough being a woman of Yoshiwara. But if only her first time could have been with a young samurai like Bansai!


	3. Chapter 3

**AL19: Sumiko will have both bad and good luck in this story before the end. She's had a crummy start in life.**

**whatapity: Sorry to disappoint you that there's no Kamui romance, but I hope you enjoy the fic anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Harusame**

Early the next morning, Sumiko arose to leave Yoshiwara forever.

The packing had already been done. Her luggage had been transferred to the Harusame shuttle that would take her away. She dressed simply in travelling clothes, hugged her friends goodbye and went to receive her last instructions from her mentor, Lady Kikuyu.

Kikuyu really didn't have much to say. She said she had already taught her pupil everything she could, and she trusted in Sumiko to do her duty with dignity and courage.

"You're the first of my girls to leave Yoshiwara." Kikuyu added. "I don't know what fate holds for you, Sumiko-chan, but it must be extraordinary. I hope you will find happiness at last."

Sumiko was teary-eyed when she left the house.

The journey to the surface, accompanied by her new chaperon and attendant Kotsune, was quick and marvelous. They ascended via an elevator and stepped out into the warm sunlight of an Edo morning. It had been twelve years since Sumiko had last seen the sun and she and Kotsune stood blinking in the light. The guards accompanying them had to hurry them along to the car waiting to transport them. Everything was so bright and fantastic-seeming that Sumiko felt unable to move.

Once in the car, she began to recover a little and ended up enjoying herself staring at the window as they drove to the rendezvous point with the Harusame shuttle. Edo had certainly grown since she was seven-years-old, the year her parents had sold her to Yoshiwara.

The shuttle was parked in a forest about half an hour's drive outside Edo. The Harusame pirates were secretive in their comings and goings, so they didn't use the main Edo space terminal.

The moment she climbed out of the car at their destination, she was astonished by the men working around the shuttle. Their skin was incredibly pale, almost as pale as her face paint. But the most surprising thing about them was that each one of them carried a large umbrella.

She tried not to stare as she was escorted onto the shuttle, even though everything was so new and intriguing.

Their guards brought them to a small room screened off from the larger body of the shuttle, in which there were seats, a table, a small refrigerator, a TV, and a sink.

A man was sitting on one of the seats as they entered and he rose to greet them.

"You must be Sumiko-san," he said, nodding to her. "Welcome to Harusame's Seventh Division. My name is Abuto and I'm your escort on this excursion."

There was something faintly mocking about the way he said this, no matter how polite he sounded. Like the men outside, he was pale-skinned, with sandy-coloured hair and stubble on his chin.

"Thank you, Abuto-san," said Sumiko, bowing.

"Is this room private for my lady's use on this voyage?" asked Kotsune.

"That is the idea," said Abuto.

"And what if she needs to use the toilet?" Kotsune demanded.

"Is she incapable of walking to the next room and using the shared toilet?" asked Abuto, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmppph," said Kotsune. "I expected much more respect for a lady of Yoshiwara."

"Kotsune-san!" Sumiko exclaimed in dismay at her attendant's incivility.

"That's a servant's job, to negotiate the best deal for her mistress," Abuto said, his eyes flickering with amusement. "But here's a question for you, Sumiko-san. Are you really so picky?"

"I don't think I have the right to be," Sumiko answered honestly.

"Correct. There's a fact you should remember and you'll do well. Did your teachers in Yoshiwara tell you anything about the Yato?"

"That you're one of the three strongest races in the galaxy," she ventured.

"Exactly. The Seventh Division of Harusame is the Yato division. How do you suppose that makes our captain feel? To be the commander of the strongest unit in Harusame?"

"He must be very proud of his position." She answered with what seemed an innocuous statement.

"Proud as a demon," Abuto replied. "The Night King Housen has his underground city of beauties. So Kouto must have his own Yoshiwara beauty. A young, fresh one that will make him him feel strong and important. Can you do that, Sumiko-san?"

"Isn't that a rather personal question?"

He chuckled. "So they haven't erased your spirit. Careful, then. I can't say our Captain wants a girl with spirit."

Sumiko lowered her eyes. "I apologize, Abuto-san."

"No apologies needed. Maybe I'm growing a bit sentimental in my middle age, but I'd like to see you prosper."

Kotsune complained about Abuto's disrespectful attitude as soon as he left the room. Sumiko puzzled over their interaction. Abuto had been direct and brusque in his questions and explanations, but he had also seemed rather friendly. His advice to act submissive towards his captain was probably very good advice indeed.

It was an eight-hour long journey to reach the Seventh Division's main ship. The last three hours were spent with Kotsune preparing Sumiko for her debut. It took over an hour to dress in the elegant kimono that had been set aside for this occasion. Her hair had to be dressed elaborately and the make-up put on with expertise. Over the years, Sumiko had become an expert at sitting and standing very still while this went on.

Once the shuttle had docked with the ship, Abuto returned to fetch them. He whistled when he saw Sumiko in all her finery. "Can you walk in all that?" he asked.

"I can. It takes a lot of practice," Sumiko told him.

She and Kotsune followed Abuto out into the docking bay of the ship. The moment she stepped out of the shuttle, the entire bay fell silent. Men had put down their tools or loads for a moment to look at her. A buzz of whispers followed her as she walked towards the exit.

"Hey, is this the girl Old Housen's sent our captain?" a teenage-looking boy with fiery red hair tied into a long braid called out to Abuto.

"This is Sumiko," Abuto replied, stopping for a moment. "This young pup with no manners is named Kamui, Sumiko-san."

Kamui had bounded over to join them and was now looking her up and down. "So you're a Yoshiwara beauty," he said brightly. "I've always wondered what keeps Housen tied down in that hole."

"So now you've seen one. Any more questions?"

Kamui shook his head. "Weak men will do anything for a woman," he said, his large blue eyes somehow widening even further as he said this. "I suppose that's just the way it is."

"You'll understand some day, kid," said Abuto.

Kamui laughed. It was the merriest laughter Sumiko had ever heard. "You_ are _a romantic, Abuto." Then he bounded off before Abuto could retort.

"Pffaw," muttered Abuto. "Young idiot." But he didn't sound too upset. Sumiko would almost swear he was quite fond of Kamui.

There were a few more rooms and hallways to navigate, then they came to the suite in which Sumiko would live. Servants were already moving her luggage into the room and Kotsune took over directing where everything should go.

"I'm to tell you Captain Kouto will be calling on you in two hours," Abuto said, once he'd pointed out all the main features of her new living quarters.

Sumiko nodded and then thanked him for his help.

He grinned. "Keep your chin up, girl. I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

The suite Sumiko would live in was both grand and strange. There was a bedroom with a huge four-poster bed. Sumiko had never slept on anything but a futon before. There was a luxurious bathroom with a sunken marble bath, a servant's room for Kotsune, a sitting room/dining room with armchairs and a table with stiff-backed upright chairs. Everything was new and dizzying.

The servants worked quickly unpacking the luggage, so that they would be finished and away by the time the captain came to pay his new concubine a call.

At last, the knock Sumiko was dreading sounded on the door, Kotsune went to answer it and ushered in the Yato captain.

Captain Kouto was like Bansai had described him: a very ordinary man. He was quite tall with a worn face, and greying hair. Like Bansai had hinted, he was slightly overweight. Not a really repulsive man, but there was nothing attractive about him. Sumiko's heart sank as she bowed to the floor in Yoshiwara fashion.

The man looked at her attentively. "You're very lovely," he said. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you sir," replied Sumiko.

"You may leave us," Kouto instructed Kotsune.

Once Kotsune had departed, he closed the distance between himself and Sumiko and took her hands into his.

"So you are Sumiko."

"Yes sir." She was trembling like a leaf now. She couldn't hide it.

"Don't be frightened, little one. I'm very pleased with you." Then, laughing, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He carried her like she was a feather, she thought.

Once in her room, he deposited her on the bed, then reached to take the pins out of her hair, tugging her tresses so that they fell down around her shoulders.

"Like silk," he remarked, twining a strand of hair around his finger. Then he laughed again. "How do I get you out of this outfit?"

She showed him the sash he had to untie. Despite his best efforts, he ended up ripping her fine kimono while undressing her, and the shock must have shown in her face, for he said, "Your clothes can be replaced. We don't have to worry about money here."

She nodded mutely.

"You'll be all right, little one," he whispered into her ear. "The first time's always the hardest."

"I know."

* * *

An hour later, she was lying on her bed alone, feeling bruised and empty. Kouto had taken his leave. He'd _seemed_ pleased with her. It'd been a painful, humiliating experience for her, but he had enjoyed himself.

She couldn't say that he'd been cruel. He'd taken his time, tried to put her at ease. And she knew it wouldn't be so painful the next time.

The next time . . . She nearly gagged at the thought.

"Sumiko, I've run you a hot bath," Kotone was standing by her bed.

"Go away.."

Kotone grabbed hold of her arm. "Get up. You've been trained for this your whole life. It's no good moping around like this."

"Please. Let me be alone right now."

Kotone's hand lifted up the hair that covered her face. "You're crying," she said gently.

At those words, Sumiko burst into sobs.

Kotone sat down on the side of the bed, then pulled Sumiko up and put her arm around her. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're going to be ok. You'll learn how to handle this."

"I can't stop thinking about it," she sobbed.

"I know, Sumiko-chan, I know."

Sumiko suddenly realized what Kotone was implying. "Was it like this for you?" she asked slowly.

"I was fifteen," Kotone said slowly. "I wanted to die. But I survived, Sumiko. I became strong. Just like you're going to be. Now come take that bath. We'll wipe off the blood and the hot water will help with the pain."

Sumiko nodded and let Kotsune lead her to the washroom. In the unlikeliest of places, in her darkest hour, she had found a new friend in Kotsune.

**That was a dark chapter. I felt horrible for putting Sumiko through that. Bansai's back in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AL19: Yeah, poor Sumiko. Things aren't as bad as they could be, but they're pretty bad. This chapter isn't as brutal, though. **

**Chapter Four: The New Normal**

Kotsune was right. Sumiko _was_ learning how to handle her new situation.

It'd taken every ounce of her willpower to face the next day after her arrival. Kotsune had saved the day by bringing out the koto harp and the shamisen, and suggesting that they practice their music. This was an activity Sumiko could lose herself in, so she happily agreed.

They were absorbed in their music when Captain Kouto paid a surprise visit. He ordered them to play on then applauded when they finished. To her relief, he had only dropped in to see how Sumiko was settling in, though he promised to visit her again that evening. They would have dinner together, he told her.

"So tonight you start taking control," said Kotsune once he had left. "You can have this man wrapped around your little finger. I can tell."

Sumiko sighed, but took Kotsune's advice to heart.

And her friend Chiyo's as well. That night she closed her eyes in bed and imagined she was with a handsome, young man. It didn't work perfectly, but it was better than nothing.

Slowly, the days settled down into a routine. Sumiko stayed in her own quarters mostly, though she had discovered that with the flip of a switch, her bedroom and sitting room walls could be transformed into view-screens of the stars and planets and ships outside. Watching the screens was often extremely exciting, showing her sights she'd never imagined before.

The Yato captain saw her not as a woman with her own feelings and dreams, but as a charming little pet who entertained and pleasured him. He visited her three or four times a week and she forced herself to keep up an act of complete devotion to him. In return, he was a generous master, spoiling her with whatever she wanted or he thought might suit her.

One of the latter things was a huge new instrument that Sumiko had never seen before: a piano, which was set up in her apartment soon after the first time she'd played for him. She plunged into learning how to play it. With her earlier music training, she made quick progress, even without an instructor.

She was beginning to wonder when she would ever see Bansai again. Had his plans to contact her fallen through?

Then one day, just when she was beginning to give up hope, she heard the sounds of piano playing and came out of her bedroom to discover the Kiheitai officer sitting on the piano bench and playing a complicated etude. He was still wearing sunglasses, but no headphones, instead of a teal trenchcoat, he wore the uniform of a Harusame mechanic.

"Bansai-sama!" she exclaimed in shock.

He tilted his head towards her, but continued to play. "This one did say he would contact you."

"I just didn't expect you here!" She was surprised at how happy she was to see him. This was only the third time they'd met and he felt like an old friend. Perhaps she was just happy to see someone who reminded her of Japan.

"That's as it should be, I daresay. It's taken a great effort and a small fortune in bribes to arrange this meeting. You don't have any video cameras or bugs in this suite, by the way. This one made sure of it." He finished the piece with a flourish. "Can you play this piano, Sumiko-san?"

"I'm learning," she told him.

"Come and play then." He moved over on the bench to leave room for her beside him.

She sat down beside him carefully, making sure to leave a sliver of a crack between them, so that her kimono wasn't touching his side. "I'm not very good yet."

"This one will be the judge of that."

Timidly she began to play the sonata she was working on. She'd played the piece for Kouto who said it sounded perfect, but she didn't think he knew anything about music. When she was finished, she turned to Bansai for his opinion.

He did have opinions. He was encouraging about her progress, but he also pointed out her weaknesses, and then demonstrated how to correct them. He corrected her posture at the piano, placed her hands and fingers in the right position, and began to go through the piece passage by passage. Sumiko marveled that they had slipped into a piano lesson instead of an espionage briefing. Bansai was certainly a unique man.

He was also a wonderful piano teacher. Twenty minutes of working with him and she'd learnt how to play the piece to his satisfaction. She blushed when he told her so. Praise from a musical master was high praise indeed.

"So you have further instructions for me, Bansai-sama?" she asked then.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But this one would hear your story first. How have you fared with the Yato captain?"

Sumiko's face burned with embarrassment but she quickly told Bansai the basics of her last few weeks.

"You've done very well, I daresay," Bansai said when she had finished. "Your captain has been boasting of his new woman to nearly everyone he meets."

"Does this mean that I can begin spying for the Kiheitai?"

"You seem very eager to throw yourself into danger, Sumiko-san," he commented.

"There's no point to my life if I'm not serving the Kiheitai," she explained. "I don't want to live just to please the captain."

"Are you growing fond of him?"

"What?" she stared at him. "He's _my enemy_,"

"This one must beg your pardon, but it's not unknown for a woman to develop softer feelings towards the man who shares her bed."

"I hate him!"

"Has he treated you badly?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't see why that matters. I'm not a stupid woman whose heart can be bought and sold for riches."

"This one didn't think you were. But an assassin learns to be careful and not to trust further than he must. There'll be a more specific task for you later, I daresay. At the moment, keep your eyes open and relate back what you've seen when we meet next."

Sumiko was disappointed. "That's all? You don't have any more faith in me than that?"

"This one is putting his faith in you right now. His life, even, is in your hands."

"I apologize, Bansai-sama." Sumiko felt the rebuke in his words.

"Your apology is accepted." He stood up from the piano bench. "It is time to part, I daresay."

He turned to leave.

"Bansai-sama!" she called to him.

He turned back, "Yes?"

"Do you look down on me for my profession?" The words blurted out before she could consider the wisdom of asking them.

"Sumiko-san, this one was born in Old Yoshiwara."

"Your mother was a courtesan?" she asked in shock.

"Yes. Although this one has no memory of her. This one's father took him into his household once he was weaned, to be raised by his wife."

"So you never saw your mother again?"

"She passed away before this one could seek her out."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to pity this one for, I daresay. She wished the best possible life for her son. This one has been truly fortunate in his upbringing."

"But still, you lost your mother."

"An infant does not recall that loss. But you lost your mother when you were much older, did you not?"

"My parents sold me to Yoshiwara so they could feed my brothers," she said bitterly.

"Perhaps that was their only way of seeing _you_ fed as well," said Bansai. "Yoshiwara is the last hope for the desperate poor."

His words were true, she knew. She had memories of her parents' love. If they hadn't sold her to Yoshiwara, the whole family would have starved. Instead, she had lived a life of luxury.

"Perhaps," she admitted. "Good bye, Bansai-sama."

He bowed to her. "We'll meet again soon, I daresay."

**It made sense to me that Bansai's mother might have been a courtesan. Elite courtesans were extremely talented musicians, so he inherited his talents from her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AL19: I really want to see more of Bansai too!**

**Chapter 5: Life According To Kamui**

Leaving his rendez-vous with Sumiko, Bansai slipped on the cloth cap which further shielded his identity from any passer-by. His meeting with Sumiko had been one small item on a much larger agenda. Shinsuke had decided that they needed an insider's look at Harusame before committing to any alliance with the pirates, so here he was undercover as a Harusame mechanic. He'd used the maintenance corridors and vents to his advantage, slipping about undetected and making his way into restricted areas: one of them being Sumiko's quarters.

That had been an enjoyable interlude. He had feared that her spirit might have been broken by the Yato. If she'd become too fearful to continue, he would have killed her to ensure her silence.

But her experiences seemed to have hardened both her resolve and her confidence in herself. The faint possibilities he had heard in her tune at their first meeting were now developing into strong melodic passages.

She'd successfully captured the affections of the Yato captain. That wasn't too much of a surprise. She was Kikuyu's best student after all. With her position secured, she could soon take on more challenging work.

Did he pity her for her the life she had to lead? Yes. It was obvious how unhappy she was to be used by the old Amanto. But life was cruel. No one knew that as well as Bansai. He followed Shinsuke because he knew the world was rotten to its core and could only be born again through fire and blood.

There was no way to save all the unfortunate victims he encountered in his trade. Yoshiwara would be destroyed with the rest of Edo one day and death would be the only mercy shown most of its enslaved women. He knew enough of the terrible city to realize that death would be a welcome friend to many of its prisoners.

Sumiko, in contrast, had a chance to survive.

* * *

A few days after her meeting with Bansai, Sumiko was sleeping in, getting some extra hours of sleep that she needed desperately. Kouto had stayed the whole night with her and he snored horribly. She lay still most of the night staring at the ceiling and restraining herself from pushing him off the bed. When morning finally came and he took his leave, she settled down to sleep.

Oddly enough, though, these mundane little annoyances seemed to lessen her hatred for him. She still loathed having to sleep with him. But she was beginning to understand Kouto. He was a sentimental old fool who wanted to believe that she loved him. In that, he was no different from half the men who came to Yoshiwara. The underground city had always traded in these illusions of love.

An insistent hammering on the door roused Sumiko from bed. She slipped on her yukata and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Kotsune would admit the visitor.

She was in the midst of brushing her teeth when a surprising but familiar face appeared in the mirror behind her.

"What are you doing here, Kamui-san?" she demanded, spitting toothpaste and water into the sink.

"Oh, so this is what a Yoshiwara woman looks like without her face put on," commented Kamui, grinning.

"I told him not to disturb you, Lady Sumiko!" Kotsune protested from behind Kamui. She insisted on addressing Sumiko as 'Lady' in front of the Yato.

Sumiko finished rinsing out her mouth, before turning to confront Kamui.

"You shouldn't be in my quarters at all, Kamui-san, so I'll beg you to stop standing in the doorway of my bathroom. Let me pass by."

Kamui laughed and stood aside. "I just wanted to ask you some questions, _Lady_ Sumiko." He pronounced the title as though it were an insult.

Sumiko walked past him and through to her sitting room, where she turned to face Kamui. "Do you think your captain will approve of you visiting me?"

"He'll be insanely jealous," said Kamui calmly. "It should be fun."

"It won't be fun at all!"

"Not for you, I guess." He was still smiling. "Anyway, I'm going to visit your home. Do you have any sightseeing tips?"

"You're going to Yoshiwara?" she asked.

"Sooner or later. My old master lives there. I need to look him up and see how he's faring."

So this Kamui was a student of the Night King himself. He must be a lot tougher than he looked, Sumiko realized. She said nothing to Kamui's comment, only bowed her head, hoping he would soon become bored with this conversation.

"How does a woman end up in Yoshiwara?" asked Kamui suddenly.

"They're sold to Yoshiwara by their families mostly."

"Were you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Well, that's what you get in this life for not being strong," he said cheerfully.

"What sort of a moral is that?"

"It's not a moral. It's the truth. Women are the weaker sex, so they end up being used by men."

She didn't want to encourage him to keep talking, but curiosity was beginning to get the better of here. "Are Yato women weak?"

"Compared to Yato men they are."

"So they'd still be stronger than most people in the galaxy," she observed. "Why aren't there any Yato women in the Seventh Division then?"

The smile finally disappeared for a moment. "A woman's better raising strong sons."

"You sound a lot like the men back home," said Sumiko.

"Really? Your Yoshiwara doesn't let its women bear children, as far as I've heard." Back to the weird smiling again.

"No, not since the city went underground," Sumiko admitted. "I was thinking of the outside world."

"The world of the samurai?"

"Yes."

"I'm very curious about the samurai. I've heard some interesting stories."

"They're just people," she said.

"They gave us a lot of trouble when we first came to your planet," he said. "Or so I've heard."

"I guess so."

Kamui laughed merrily. "You don't like samurai very much, do you?"

"I was born in a samurai family. That didn't mean anything except we were supposed to be proud that we had ancestors who were way more successful than us. My father sold his sword when I was a toddler."

"That's pathetic," Kamui commented.

"I'm fully aware of that. You'd think all humans are pathetic, I'm sure."

"Very likely. The galaxy isn't half as interesting as I'd hoped it'd be."

"Well, now that you've discovered how pathetic I am, you can go, right?"

"You're rather amusing, though, Yoshiwara girl. I think Abuto is right about you."

"About me how?"

"He says you're a lot smarter than our Captain, and he wouldn't be surprised if you outlast him."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'll leave you to figure it out. Goodbye, Yoshiwara girl. I'll tell you what I think of your samurai when I've seen them!"

And Kamui left, literally skipping out the door.

"That young man is trouble," Kotsune observed.

Sumiko rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be told that."

"He's around your age, he's good-looking-"

"He looks like a kid!" Sumiko protested. "And he's completely nuts!"

Kotsune shook her head. "What you think doesn't matter. I'm telling you how Captain Kouto will see it. You don't want to make him jealous."

"I can't help it if Kamui decides to invade my rooms without an invitation!"

Kotsune sighed. "Perhaps we need to get a lock on the door."

* * *

Kotsune was right. Kouto _was_ jealous. Someone must have alerted him to Kamui's visit because only two hours after Kamui had left, the Yato captain stormed in, cursing Kamui for his impudence.

"Did he touch you?" Kouto demanded of Sumiko.

"No, he didn't."

"What was he here for?"

"He asked some questions about Yoshiwara," she said. "He said he's going to visit there."

"And you answered him?"

"I couldn't throw him out!" she protested.

"You could have called for help." His tone was getting uglier by the second. He made it sound as though she were the one at blame here.

"I wasn't aware that being talked to by another man constituted an emergency," she snapped back at him.

Kouto hit her across the face.

The blow was stronger than anything she had felt in her life. She crumpled to the floor, overwhelmed by pain.

"Sumiko, Sumiko-chan," He pulled her into his arms and was calling her name. "Are you all right?"

_You punched me in the face_, she wanted to scream. _Do I look all right?_

"Sumiko-chan, talk to me," he implored.

_What would the girl he thinks I am say_? She asked herself. _Pretend to be that girl. _

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," he told her, holding her even more tightly to his chest.

"I . . . I know." She wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to tell him what she really thought of him. But instead, she stayed quiet as he began to kiss her.

She was becoming the perfect spy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AL19: **It's natural to be pissed at Kouto. If it makes you feel better, remember that when the first Yoshiwara arc starts, Kamui is captain of the Seventh Division. Kouto's days are numbered.

**Chapter Six: Hints and Guesses**

All the make-up in the world couldn't hide Sumiko's black eye. She and Kotsune had done their best to cover up the color, but the swelling was too large to be hidden.

It probably didn't matter. Kouto was keeping his distance. He'd been apologetic and tender to her after he'd hit her. But in the three days since the incident, he hadn't visited. Sumiko guessed he didn't want to see her bruised face and be reminded of his guilt.

Whatever the reason, she was enjoying his absence.

Kotsune, on the other hand, was worried.

"The moment a man realizes he's okay living without you, you're finished," she said darkly. "I should know."

"I don't think I really have to worry about that yet," said Sumiko. "He's still infatuated with me."

"Don't take that for granted. You think you're his favorite, then it'll turn out he's had his eye on another girl and she's taken your place."

"Surely that's more of a problem in Yoshiwara than outer space," Sumiko commented.

Kotsune had to admit this was true. Sumiko wasn't up against the relentless competition of the Yoshiwara night market, where women stood behind bars on display to potential customers.

"But a pirate can always find a new woman," Kotsune warned.

That was true enough. The Kiheitai had better get moving while she was still useful.

It _was_ nice to be rid of Kouto but Sumiko was beginning to feel very cooped up, alone in her apartment with only Kotsune for company. She'd grown up inside a single building in Yoshiwara, so it wasn't really the lack of space that bothered her. But in Yoshiwara, there'd been dozens of women living alongside her. There'd always been gossip and intrigues and arguments. She'd had friends to play cards or shoji with. The Hyakka guards would come by, spreading the latest pieces of news. And sometimes the clients at Lady Kikuyu's banquets would be entertaining people in their own right, telling stories or singing songs as they drank alongside the women.

How had she ever thought life in Yoshiwara was boring? Compared to her current situation, Yoshiwara was a hive of action and excitement.

A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts. She jumped up and went to the intercom. "On standby!" she called out to Kotsune. They'd agreed that from now on, Kotsune would answer the door while Sumiko stood ready to call security to remove Kamui or any other unauthorized visitor.

The visitor wasn't Kamui or Kouto, though. It was the Yato who'd escorted Sumiko from Yoshiwara. _Abuto_, if she remembered his name correctly.

"I'm supposed to accompany you to your doctor's appointment, Sumiko-san" Abuto explained.

"I have a doctor's appointment?"

"General check-up, I assume. You should bring your attendant along."

"I'll get your cloak, Lady Sumiko," Kotsune said.

"So you've had a taste of Yato temper, I see," Abuto commented, gesturing towards her face.

"I'm not discussing that."

"It's a very stupid man who beats the woman whose bed he shares. He might wake up one morning with his throat cut."

Sumiko didn't reply to this. Was he suggesting she should kill his captain?

If it wasn't for Bansai's promise that the Kiheitai would remember her, she would do it. She'd be executed afterwards, but it'd be worth it. Better to go out in a blaze of glory than to live this sordid life where your soul died long before your body.

"Pity that young scamp involved you in his little show of rebellion," Abuto continued when she said nothing.

"Is that what it was?" she asked, surprised.

Abuto fixed her with a appraising look. At last he said, "If you're going to survive here, girl, you should learn a bit more about the Yato. But your appointment is waiting. Come along, both of you."

Sumiko contemplated Abuto's mysterious words as she followed him through the corridors of the ship. She was wearing her cloak with her hood up so that she avoided being ogled by the pirates this time, but their gazes followed her as she passed. She was still very much the novelty on board.

They reached the ship's sick bay where Sumiko was presented to the doctor. The ship's doctor wasn't a Yato, but a green skinned humanoid. He sighed when she pulled down her hood to greet him.

"I've no business asking how she got that black eye," he said to Abuto. "The Captain can do whatever he likes with his woman. But if he's going to make a regular habit of it, he'll expect me to fix the damage, damn him."

"With any luck, that won't be an issue," said Abuto blandly.

"Hmmm... All right, Sumiko-san, I've got your files from your home planet," the doctor now addressed her. "I've never had one of your people as a patient before, but you're not really so different from the Yato. Which reminds me, I'll need to give you another contraceptive shot in a couple months. It says in your file you got one just before coming, is that right?"

Sumiko nodded. "The Yoshiwara doctor said it'd prevent pregnancy for three months."

"Yes, this drug's a good choice. If you ever want to have children, you can come off it easily."

"It's not exactly a matter of what_ I _want," said Sumiko with a faint smile.

"You're a young woman. You have your whole life in front of you," he replied. "Now if you ladies will step inside, I'll do the physical exams. And no, you're not invited in, Abuto-san."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Abuto, grinning.

The physical exam went quickly. Sumiko wasn't surprised when the doctor finished and said,"All right, you're a perfectly healthy individual. Congratulations. Anything you want to ask me about?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, let's hope you keep healthy and the next time I see you is to give you that shot. You're up next," he added to Kotsune.

Sumiko hopped down from the examination table and waited while the doctor repeated the physical exam for Kotsune. The latter complained about every ache and pain and seemed disappointed when the doctor told her she was healthy as well.

After that, they were turned back over to Abuto, and began their way back to their quarters.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Abuto-san," Sumiko said quietly as she walked beside him.

"Have you?"

"I don't think you Yato trust each other much. Am I right?"

"Your instincts are pretty good, girl. Hang on to that thought."

They walked on silently together. When they came to Sumiko's quarters, she decided to ask another question.

"Why does Captain Kouto trust you with me?"

Abuto scratched his head. "I really don't know. There must be something trustworthy about my face."

"Are you trustworthy?"

"Ho, that's a pointed question to ask."

"It's a good one to ask if I'm supposed to learn more about the Yato, isn't it?"

Abuto chuckled. "Let's just say that our captain can trust _you_ with me. I prefer women that are a little less fragile and porcelain-doll-looking."

"I'm not that fragile," she objected. "You have to be strong to walk around in those formal outfits. And to dance. I can dance, you know."

"That's not the kind of strength that will impress a Yato." With these words, he took his leave.

Sumiko immediately turned to Kotsune. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked.

"What I heard was that Abuto-san was hinting at something the whole time, but never actually told you anything," said Kotsune.

"Yeah. That was about it." Sumiko collapsed on the silk divan in the sitting room. "Some sort of power struggle inside the Seventh Division, maybe?"

"I wouldn't put it past that boy Kamui," Kotsune agreed. "But you'd think Captain Kouto could deal with a kid like him pretty easily."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Bansai had said the suite wasn't bugged when he'd visited, but it always could have been since, so they didn't openly discuss their mission with the Kiheitai. But when Bansai did next visit, Sumiko realized she'd have something to tell him. There was tension inside the Seventh Division of Harusame and a young teenager named Kamui seemed to be at the heart of it.

**Bansai's back in the next chapter. I'd like to thank you lovely people who followed/favorited the fic. I'd love to hear people's comments on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AL19:** Thanks for your constant support.

**Juliedoo**: I got your review just as I was about to post this chapter! It was a lovely surprise and I'm glad to see you've picked up on what I'm trying to do with Kamui's characterization.

This chapter, by the way, takes place during the early events of Benizakura arc, when Bansai was sent to make a deal with Harusame.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Dinner Party Diplomacy**

"Well, my darling, I have a job for you." Kouto was lying back in bed with his arms behind his head, while he watched her brushing her long hair at her dressing table.

A few minutes earlier, he had appeared suddenly without any warning, walking in on her while she was preparing for bed. Bizarrely, he was acting as though he hadn't stayed away for the last ten days. The bruise he'd left on her face was gone, so all was well as far as he was concerned, she decided.

"Oh?"

"I'm having a guest over for dinner tomorrow night. I want you to be my hostess for the evening. That's the sort of thing you were taught to do in Yoshiwara, weren't you?"

_Excellent_. Now this was the sort of duty which would benefit the Kiheitai. If she regularly played hostess for Kouto, she'd meet all sorts of important people, and get to hear interesting conversations that she could report back to Bansai.

But it wouldn't do to appear too eager. "I don't know your people's customs and manners," she said, forming her lips into the most charming pout she'd learnt from her Yoshiwara tutors. "I wouldn't want you to be ashamed of me."

"That won't be a problem. None of my men have any manners in the first place. You'll raise the tone of the evening. You see, my guest is one of your race."

Sumiko took a deep breath as a suspicion began to form in her mind. "Really? This far away from Earth?"

"I'll be seeing more of your countrymen from now on. Our high command has made an agreement with an independent mercenary group based in your home islands. Given our division's connection to Housen, we'll probably end up working together closely."

"So this guest is one of the mercenaries?"

"Right. He's the negotiator for that group. His name's Kawakami. He's a weird one, though, I'll warn you."

"Weird?" She was impressed at how well she was handling this, managing to feign ignorance.

"He wore big headphones all through his meeting with the Fleet Commanders, even when he was talking to the Admiral himself. He also wears sunglasses. Out here in the dark of space. Is that an Earth fashion, Sumiko-chan?"

"It's not a fashion I've seen in Yoshiwara," Sumiko replied. "I wouldn't know about the world outside."

Kouto laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. I sometimes forget what an innocent you really are. Come over here, little one."

Reluctantly, she put down her brush and went to join him in bed.

* * *

In a small guest room on the Harusame flagship, Bansai was alone at last, checking his phone messages and email.

Otsu had left seven voice messages on his phone while he was out of range, each one more emotional than the previous. Another idol had made a catty remark about her on a daytime talk show and Otsu-chan was out for revenge in the form of a song attacking her rival.

Quickly he composed an email.

_ "Out of town till next week, but will look at any lyrics you care to send this way. However, please familiarize yourself with slander laws. Some of the lyrics suggestions you made on the phone will land you in court, I daresay. Not all publicity is good publicity."_

He paused a moment, then copied the email to Otsu's mother. That sensible woman would deal with the problem.

There were no messages from his other life. Shinsuke wouldn't run the risk of exposing their plans to any possible interceptor. So he had to assume that Shinsuke's plans were unfolding as arranged.

Yet, so much depended on Nizou in these plans. And the other assassin was impatient and undisciplined. He was a man who longed to play his own solo when the score called for an entire orchestra.

Shinsuke knew all these flaws, Bansai reminded himself. He thought nevertheless he could make use of Nizou's driving energy and devotion. And Matako and Takechi would do their best to keep Nizou on track. Bansai must focus on the task before him: cementing their alliance with Harusame.

There was one more day left of his visit here. One more trying day in which he had to make small talk with the Amanto instead of cutting them down. Most of the pirates didn't go out of their way to socialize with him. Their disdain for humans was obvious in their proud bearing and strident melodies. They saw the Kiheitai as contractors they were hiring to do a disagreeable job, not as equals.

But then there were pirates like the Admiral, with his false jolliness, or the Yato captain Kouto who'd insisted he attend a dinner party in his honor tomorrow night. Had Kouto's reported enthusiasm for his Japanese concubine carried over into friendliness towards the Kiheitai? If that was so, Sumiko had already performed a valuable service.

He wondered if he would see Sumiko tomorrow night at Kouto's dinner. If Kouto wanted to show her off to his guest, could she keep her self-control and poise? She mustn't show any sign of recognizing him.

In the end, she was another comrade he must trust in, just as he trusted in his fellows back home.

* * *

Preparing for the dinner party, Sumiko and Kotsune went through the ordeal of dressing and doing her hair and make-up in the most formal manner of Yoshiwara. The long process was made somewhat more endurable for Sumiko by the thought that she would have another person to impress tonight than Kouto. She felt sure Bansai was artistic enough that he would recognize and appreciate the incredible work of art a courtesan in full splendor was.

What he thought of her as a woman was another question. It was very likely he didn't care about women, or she just wasn't his type. But deep down, she hoped he did find her attractive. It was a bit silly, but she liked to imagine that Bansai might sigh to himself and wish he was the one at her side.

Kouto complimented her on her looks when he came to escort her to the dinner, then nearly messed up her hair by stroking it.

"Don't!" She pulled away from him, then remembered her submissive, flirtatious disguise just in time. "You can touch it all you like _after_ the party," she told him, giving him her warmest smile. "Right now, it will collapse like a house of cards if you touch it."

He laughed and seemed unoffended by her reaction. She'd avoided another meltdown.

He escorted her from her suite to an elegant, large dining room, already filled with guests. She didn't recognize any of them: a mix of Yato and other Amanto, male and female. And then, out of the crowd, the man she was looking for: unruffled and as out-of-place here as anywhere.

"Kawakami-san, may I introduce you to your hostess, Lady Sumiko."

Bansai bowed to her and she bowed back. There were no words exchanged between them, and he didn't appear to be looking towards her as the guests took their seats. Of course, with those sunglasses it was difficult to tell exactly where he was looking.

Bansai was seated at Kouto's right, while she was seated at his left. During dinner, Sumiko didn't talk much, listening to Kouto's conversation as best as she could. He was boasting about the Seventh Division. He seemed keen to impress on Bansai the importance of the Yato within Harusame, even making a few negative remarks about the other divisions. Clearly, there was a lot more to Harusame politics than Sumiko had yet heard.

Bansai, she noticed, was polite but didn't respond to Kouto's attempts to get his agreement.

Other guests focused on lighter topics of conversation, or at least what passed for light conversation among pirates. They traded stories of raids they'd taken part in or argued about the most profitable planets for looting.

That particular argument was finally settled by one of the Yato. "The finest prizes come from Earth," he said, gesturing to Sumiko.

There was a lot of laughter and Sumiko's cheeks burned with the humiliation of it. Fortunately, the guests wouldn't be able to see that under her white make-up.

Bansai's face was immovable throughout.

"Have you a woman of your own waiting for your return, Kawakami-san?" asked Kouto, once the laughter had died down.

Bansai shook his head. "This one is not so fortunate as his host in his domestic arrangements."

"There's always Yoshiwara for you, if you've got the money," suggested the wit who'd made the remark about Sumiko.

"This one is not unfamiliar with the place." More laughter all around.

Kouto clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man, I was beginning to take you for a cold fish through and through."

It took a long time for the Amanto to finish gorging themselves. The Yato ate the most, downing so much food that Sumiko wondered that they didn't explode. When all the food was finally cleared away, it appeared that now was the time for the drinking to begin.

"You'll match us drink for drink, Kawakami-san?" one of the Yato asked Bansai, as a servant went about filling the glasses. "It's tradition." An ugly smile lit up his face. Obviously, he didn't think any other race could match drinks with the Yato.

"Only a couple of drinks and this one must bow out," replied Bansai.

"Coward!"

"Hey, none of that!" Kouto interjected. "Our honored guest, remember?"

"This one _is_ a coward, I daresay," replied Bansai, without a trace of annoyance. "The prospect of travelling back to Earth hung-over is frightening in itself. Going into battle hung-over . . . this one prefers to avoid it."

"There's going to be a battle? How come we weren't invited?" demanded a Yato.

Kouto waved the question away. "Oh, it won't be much of a battle. Just a demonstration of Harusame's strength. Some upstart thinks he can take us on."

"That upstart _did_ take Harusame on, I daresay," replied Bansai, and for once there was a hint of sharpness in his tone. "This one is only here because Harusame has requested the Kiheitai's help in dealing with Katsura Kotarou."

There was a sudden silence around the table. Everyone was looking at Kouto, probably wondering how he would deal with this blatant display of disrespect.

Kouto shrugged. "No offence to your Kiheitai, Kawakami-san. This is an excellent opportunity for your organization to raise its status. But this Katsura's just been lucky we Yato weren't called in right away."

"You are right about that, I daresay," answered Bansai. "This one is fully aware of your people's strength."

"Let's drink a toast to our new partnership!" someone suggested.

The moment of tension had passed and the guests returned to their merriment. Soon after, Bansai made his exit, thanking Kouto for his hospitality and bowing formally to Sumiko in farewell.

She wondered when she would see him again.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear any questions/comments from readers. I was really uncertain about writing this fanfic in the first place because OC romances are tough to get right, but the ideas for a story just wouldn't stop coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AL19 - **In Benizakura arc, Takasugi sends Bansai to close the deal, so this was a peek behind the scenes.

**Juliedoo **– Thanks. I'm finding Bansai difficult to write. He's way more musical than I am. But I'm trying.

**Chapter Eight: Return of the Red-haired Menace**

"Hey, you there!"

The voice pierced through the jumbled cacophony of the busy shuttle bay and the somewhat more tuneful instrumental track for the song Bansai hoped to make Otsu's newest hit. It still wasn't quite right and he was taking the journey back to Earth as an opportunity to figure out what was missing from it.

"You with the headphones!"

Bansai continued to ignore the insistent voice. If its owner couldn't take the time to walk across the shuttle bay and properly introduce himself, that was his problem.

"Are you deaf?"

Bansai turned up the volume on his mp3 player.

A clash of cymbals, not from Otsu's backup band, interrupted him. The origin of this percussion was a the boy who'd lept before him. He was short, about Shinsuke's height, and red-haired with his hair hanging down his back in one long braid. His pale skin and Chinese-style dress marked him as a Yato. The music that was emanating from him now was sickeningly cheerful: a bubblegum pop tune that would probably earn him a fortune as the lead singer for a boy band if he could transform it into a more widely audible performance.

"Hello." The boy's eyes were almost closed. "You're one of the samurai from Earth, aren't you?"

"This one is a samurai indeed." He waited to see what the boy would say next.

"Your name's Kawakami Bansai, if my informant's not mistaken," the boy continued. "You're a swordsman, I think. Are you any good?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Hmmm." The boy's eyes opened slightly, revealing a flash of startling blue. "You're very sure of yourself. Would you like to test your sword against me? I've never fought a samurai before."

Bansai shook his head. The boy was a typical Yato, always looking for a fight. "This one's sword is pledged to his commander. He would not be forgiving should it be wasted in a duel."

The boy's eyes closed again, his song losing its strong excited beat as he heard Bansai's reply.

"I see why you samurai lost your planet to us," he said calmly. "If you really were strong, you wouldn't be here asking for Harusame's help, would you?"

Bansai resisted the urge to draw his sword on this Amanto who put into words the disdain the other Harusame pirates only broadcast in their proud, martial songs.

"You could draw that conclusion, I daresay," he told the boy instead. "It does us little harm to be underestimated. May this one ask your name?"

"My name's Kamui, Earthling-san." He bowed to Bansai. "I can't decide if you're a strong warrior who's humbled himself, or a weakling who boasts too far of his power. We will meet again, though."

"This one will count on it then." He turned away from Kamui, deliberately ending the conversation.

* * *

Sumiko was feeling as sick as a dog and had a pounding head-ache.

After Bansai's departure from the party, the serious drinking had begun in earnest, and while no one had expected her to keep up with the drinking contest, Kouto and the others had pressed far more alcohol on her than she could really handle.

She had a hazy memory of the evening, but she didn't think she'd done anything disgraceful to annoy Kouto. She'd done some sort of dance with a fan, but he'd wanted her to show off her talents, if she remembered correctly.

Oh wait! She had tripped, hadn't she? The humiliation of the moment came back to her in a rush. She'd tripped while dancing, and everyone had found it ridiculously hilarious, including Kouto.

And then some time after that, he'd had to carry her to bed because she couldn't walk straight. That wasn't fair. With all the alcohol he'd drank, he ought to have been the one staggering about. Damn Yato and their alcohol resistance.

She was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, she realized, as she looked groggily around the large room. Kouto's room, she presumed. The bedroom was larger than her own, but very similar in its opulence and luxury. Kouto had already got up and gone, leaving her to sleep in.

A large screen painting of a battle dominated the far wall. Painted crimson blood splattered from the bodies of Amanto warriors who fought under a dark purple sky with a dark red moon hanging in the backdrop. Some sort of historical painting, she assumed, and wasn't surprised that a Yato would select it as decoration for his bedroom.

Quietly, she climbed out of bed, looking for her clothes. She found them in a pile near the foot of the bed. Her kimono was completely ruined. Kouto hadn't been very patient undressing her last night. But she could at least cover herself until someone brought her new clothes.

Once she'd dressed, she was tempted to start snooping in Kouto's drawers, but she remembered Bansai's warning not to attempt any espionage without instructions from him. She limited herself instead to examining what was in plain sight.

She stopped short at the sight of a photograph on Kouto's desk. It was a picture of herself, dressed in all her finery. It'd been taken in Yoshiwara, she remembered, for Kikuyu to show to prospective clients. Yoshiwara must have sent it to Kouto when they'd decided on Sumiko as their candidate.

She didn't know how she felt seeing her picture there. It testified to her success in her mission but it made her feel guilty. From her earliest days in Yoshiwara, she had been taught how to lie to men with her words and body. Even if the Kiheitai hadn't recruited her, she had always been fated to live a life of deception.

How could she continue to be the smiling, loving courtesan who adored her patron, while inside she wanted to just hide away forever? She was beginning to understand better those women who actually fell for their clients' empty declarations of love. At least, in that dream world, while it lasted, they weren't at war with themselves.

"You're here to make your report, Kamui?" Kouto's voice suddenly sounded from the next room. Sumiko froze.

"I'm impressed that you're up at all after last night's bender, Captain," the boy's cheerful voice replied.

"Hmpph. Some of us can hold our alcohol, boy."

"My, my, if drinks and beautiful women are all it takes to satisfy you, perhaps you should think of following the Night King's lead and retiring."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Kamui. I sent you away so you had time to rethink your conduct. If you've come back intending to defy me -"

"You'll lecture me yet gain?" Kamui interrupted.

"I've been patient on account of your youth."

Kamui laughed. "No, you've been afraid because of my strength. If any other man had visited your woman, you'd have torn him apart limb from limb, isn't that true?"

"Kamui, I am the Captain of the Seventh Division and you will either learn to take orders from me or you will be executed for insubordination."

"You'll be happy to hear that I've fulfilled all your orders, then. The mission was a complete success."

"Good. Did you have any casualties?"

"None of our men even fought. I went in by myself and knocked some heads together."

There was a long silence after Kamui's announcement. At last, Kouto spoke. "Very well, Kamui. I congratulate you on your success. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

The sounds of people moving about, then a door shutting, came from the next room. Sumiko was still frozen to the spot when the door to the bedroom opened, admitting Kouto. His face looked grey and tired.

"Sumiko-chan, did you hear any of that?"

She nodded hesitantly, deciding there would be no use to deny it.

Kouto sighed. "I have to deal with that boy soon. He's doing everything to undermine my command."

"Is he really so dangerous?" she asked. "He doesn't look more than a child."

Kouto laughed, but there was a bitter sound to it. "He's a spoiled brat. His father is the great Umibozu, the only man who's ever stood up to the power of Night King Housen. And Kamui was the student of Housen himself. He's certainly imagined himself in my spot since day one."

"He's still only a boy, though," she said soothingly. "You're at the height of your strength."

"I am, aren't I? If it comes to a fight, I can still take that boy on." He laughed, heartily this time. "You're a great comfort, Sumiko-chan."

Well, if he was going to take comfort from the assurances of a nineteen-year-old courtesan, that was his choice. But it seemed to her like Kamui was already winning the war when it came to a realistic assessment of his enemy.

Another unpleasant question had occurred to her as she listened to their conversation. If Kamui did lead some sort of coup against his captain, what would happen to her? It'd be a pathetic end to her sorry life if she was killed alongside Kouto. But while Kamui had been dismissive towards her, he hadn't sounded hostile. He'd mentioned that Abuto thought she might outlast Kouto.

All these things she needed to discuss with Bansai as soon as possible.


End file.
